Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to technology of converting video into images, and more particularly, relate to an image-based method and system for providing content.
Nowadays, most online contents (e.g., internet news, web pages, etc.) include video (motion pictures). Users generally dislike replaying video, which includes video, in the following cases. For example, users are reluctant to replay a content, which includes video, in the cases of short data at a user terminal, disliking an initial video loading time, being difficult in using an earphone, being insufficient for replaying video, and disliking uncontrollable situation in the full screen playback.
When users meet such cases, the users terminate to consume contents without replaying video and move to other links. Then, it may decrease video-based advertisement exposure in contents including video, and may increase a cost for user reaction when forming contents including video.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0049673 discloses a method and system for providing object information based on spot image of video.